Honest Rainbow
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Sederas Hujan jatuh mengguyur, goresan warna indah dari Pelangi pasti akan muncul setelahnya.


**Disclaimer:** _All Chara_ belongs to **Hiro Mashima**, _Storyline_ belongs to **Me**

**Warning: **Typo(s), Gajeness dll.**  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Kami pulang. Kembali ke Kota Magnolia dan meninggalkan Edolas.

Semua Anggota guild berlarian memeluk Kami. Disaat nafasku sesak akibat pelukan Levy-chan yang begitu erat, kucoba melirik dua orang di belakangku. Natsu dan Lissana.

Tangan Mereka bertaut erat. Wajar saja seperti itu. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan sekarang Natsu pun tak lagi ingin terpisahkan olehnya.

Bukankah Aku tak boleh memendam rasa iri seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

_**Honest Rainbow**_

_Sunao na Niji_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

Gadis pirang cantik itu baru saja memasuki guild saat Mirajane selesai menempel kertas misi Kelas S di lantai dua. "Halo, Lucy! Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

Lucy tersenyum. Mengambil cuti istirahat selama tiga hari benar-benar membuat kondisi tubuhnya lebih baik. Perjalanannyadi edolas memang sangat melelahkan.

"Ayo masuk! Mau kubuatkan minuman?" tanya bar tender sekaligus model Fairy Tail itu.

"Hehehe.. tolong Vanilla shake-nya, ya, Mira-chan!" ucap Lucy. Mirajane mengangguk.

Lucy memutuskan utuk menunggu pesanannya dengan duduk di meja bar. "Tak ambil pekerjaan?" Erza menghampirinya seraya menghabiskan potongan terakhir cake kesukaannya.

"Tidak," Lucy menjawab singkat.

"Mau menggambil misi bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan Erza membuat Lucy sedikit tergagap. Menjalankan misi berdua Sang Titania? Hal itusungguh membuat lucy ketakutan. Bayangan Erza yang menyuruhnya dengan wajah sangar terlintas di benaknya. Euh! Sunggu, Ia masih ingin hidup!

"Ti..Tidak. A..Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan besok saja. A..Aku.. masih ingin san..santai," jawab lucy gugup.

"Baiklah, Aku akan cari misi sendiri. Sampai jumpa Lucy!" Erza segera menghampiri Job Board.

Lucy menghela nafas. Untung saja Ia bisa mengelak. Ia tidak berani mengambil misi berdua dengan Erza begitu saja. Kalau ada Gray atau Natsu, itu lain ceritanya.

_'Natsu di mana, ya?'_ pikir Lucy.

Sudah tiga hari ini Dia memutuskan untuk istirahat dan selama itu pula Ia tidak melihat Natsu. Aneh. Biasanya Lucy akan kesal, karena pasti Natsu dan Happy akan mengendap-endap memasuki kamar pribadinya tanpa izin. Namun, tiga hari yang lalu, sama sekali tidak.

"Kau tau di mana Natsu, Cana-san?" tanya Lucy pada seorang peminum Kelas Atas di sampingnya.

Cana menoleh dan tampak berpikir. "Semenjak Kalian pulang dari Edolas, Dia mengajak Lissana menemui Gildarts dan memancing bersama Happy" jawabny seraya meneguk segelas besar bir.

Lucy terdiam. "O..Oh.." gumamnya mencoba mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Lucy menatap nanar pada pemandangan di depannya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, dua bibir itu saling bertemu. Berpagut dalam satu, menciptakan ikatan pada perasaan Mereka berdua. Natsu dan Lissana.

Saat lucy memutuskan menemui Natsu, baru kali ini Ia merasa menyesal mendatangi Natsu. Ia sangat menyesal datang di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kenapa terasa begini sesak? Kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Pertanyaan itu mulai terngiang di benaknya. Kenapa Dia bisa seperti ini?. Lucy lalu tersenyum masam menyadari sesuatu. Namun, karena itulah Ia jatuh terduduk di balik pohon tempat Ia bersembunyi dan menangis.

_'Ternyata Aku jatuh cinta Padanya…'_ lirihnya segera beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat di mana Lucy?" Natsu menghampiri gray yang masih saja berkeliaran hanya memakai boxer.

"Lucy-san mengambil misi sendirian tadi," ujar Juvia. "EH?" Natsu dan Happy berteriak bersamaan.

"padahal tadi Aku dan Juvia menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi Ia tetap menolak" kata Gray masih menyendok es serut miliknya.

"Kenapa Dia tidak mengajakku sih?" omel natsu mulai kesal. Sudah lama Ia tidak menjalani misi. Dan pula, ia juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Lucy.

Baru saja Natsu akan menyusul Lucy, Gray menariknya. "lucy juga bilang utuk tidak perlu menyusulnya. Dia pasti baik-baik saja" jelas Ice Mage itu.

Natsu menatap gusar pada sahabatnya. "Tenang saja, Loke 'kan bersamanya," kata Gray mencoba menenangkan Natsu.

**.**

**.**

Lucy sadar Dirinya sudah terlalu gegabah untuk mengambil misi seorang diri. Misi yang sudah Ia jalani lebih dari lima hari memang sudah berhasil Ia laksanakan dengan baik. Namun, di tengah perjalanan pulang, Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan musuh yang kuat.

"Ma..maaf, Lucy.. Aku su..sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Uh!" dan dalam sekejap, sosok Regulus menghilang kembali ke Dunia Roh.

Lelaki berambut hitam yang menjadi musuhnya tersenyum sinis. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Lucy yang sudah terpojok. "Aku heran '_Dia_' bisa memiliki keinginan besar untuk memiliki Gadis lemah sepertimu," desisnya.

Kening gadis blondie itu mengkerut. '_Dia_?' Siapa maksudnya? Lagipula, bukankah orang itu bernama Midnight dan sudah dikalahkan oleh Erza saat pertarungan di Nirvana dulu?

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!" teriak Lucy serak.

Midnight semakin mendekat. Lucy tidak tau lagi apa yang harus Ia lakukan. tenaganya sudah habis terkuras setelah memanggil empat celestial spirit. Untuk mengambil Key-nya saja, tangannya sudah lemas.

"Aku harus membawamu. '_Dia_' sudah menolongku yang hampir mati di Nirvana. Aku harus balas membantunya," jelas Midnight. Lucy memejamkan mata, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Baru saja Midnight akan menyentuh Lucy, kilatan petir menyambar lengannya. Membuat Midnight merintih kesakitan dan bergerak mundur cepat. "Ugghh..!"

Lucy segera menatap sosok yang menolongnya. Ia terpana pada bayangan seorang Pria tinggi besar dengan rambut spike pirang.

"LAXUS!" seru Lucy.

"Dasar sial!" geram Midnight seraya melancarkan beberapa serangan pada mantan Anggota Fairy Tail itu. Dengan satu serangan, laxus mencoba mengecoh Midnight dan segera membawa Lucy pergi secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan Midnight yang menggeram kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Laxus. Tanggannya sibuk membalutkan perban pada lengan Lucy.

"Tidak biasanya Kau menjalankan misi sendirian. Kemana Naga jelek itu?"

Diam. Merasa jengah karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis yang sudah ditolongnya, Laxus menatap Lucy kesal. "Kau ini kenapa? Jawab kalau ditanya!"

"Terima kasih," ucap Lucy singkat dengan senyuman.

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Laxus" Lucy kembali mengulum senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Laxus tertegun. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah, mencegah seseorang melihat rona merah yang begitu ketara di wajahnya. Sial! Ada apa dengan Dirinya? Pikirnya heran.

Kenapa.. Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup cepat seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******A/N: Ini adalah cerita pertamaku di Fandom Fairy Tail. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa cerita ini bagus atau tidak. Kuharapa para Pembaca berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya berupa review agar Aku bisa belajar lebih baik lagi. Terima Kasih ^^**

**Ayo ramaikan Fanfiksi Fairy Tail Indonesia, _Minna-san!_  
**


End file.
